Users, of user devices, have a growing array of sources, networks, and/or content providers from which to obtain video content and/or services. The users may use video client devices (e.g., a set top box (“STB”), etc.) to obtain free broadcast television video content (e.g., from Fox, ABC, CBS, etc.), on-demand video content (e.g., Video On-Demand (VOD), pay-per-view (PPV), etc.), and/or pay television video content (e.g., from HBO, Cinemax, etc.) from cable television operators (e.g., Comcast, Time Warner, etc.) and/or satellite television operators (e.g., DirectTV, Dish Network, etc.). The users may use computer devices, wireless mobile handset devices, etc. to obtain other video content from on-line content providers, such as television operators (e.g., ABC, Fox, CBS, etc.), over-the-top (OTT) content providers (e.g., Hulu, Veoh, Jaman, YouTube, etc.), and/or other commercial content providers (e.g., Apple Computer's iTunes, Netflix, Blockbuster, etc.).